Our life before after and during Hogwarts
by hOnEy-DuKeS-sWeEt
Summary: Lily Dora Evans attends Hogwarts and faces many adventures, but what will she do when she finds out who she was born to be?
1. Hogwarts What ,where ,why?

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter Characters are J.K.Rowling's , not mine. I am just borrowing them for my story.-g.v  
  
"Lily Dora Evans! For the last time! Wake Up!" Petunia screamed at the top of her voice. "All Right! All Right! I am up! You don't need to shout! Petunia Marie Evans!" Lily screamed back. Lily Evans was a charming and exiting little girl. She was exactly the opposite of her annoying sister Petunia, who was 3 years elder than her. She was eleven years old and was an excellent violin player. Lily freshened herself up and went down for breakfast to join her mother, father, little brother George and Petunia. "What are we having for breakfast mum? Lily asked  
  
"Fried eggs with Bacon and toast."  
  
"Mmmm! My Favorite."  
  
"Why does Mum always have to cook that freaks favorite dish?" Petunia Snorted.  
  
"Petunia Marie Evans!!" a scream from Lily's father echoed around the kitchen. He stood up and gave Petunia a slap on the cheek.  
  
"Your sister is not a FREAK," He shouted. Petunia eyes were now filled with tears. She got up and was about to leave the room when her mother asked her to sit back down and finish her breakfast. Everyone except George ate in silence. After breakfast Lily, decided to go help her mother with the garden where she grew her favorite flower, Lilies. They were halfway through cutting the weeds when a loud CRASH from the house made them stand. The rushed into the house.  
  
Petunia was screaming. "Get that thing out of this house!!!" Lily turned to face the coffee table Petunia was pointing at. On top of it stood a large Tawny owl with a letter tied to its legs. Another thing Lily liked best after music was animals. She adored them and she always wanted to have a dog as a pet. She untied the letter from the owl as it ruffled its wings and took off through the open window. She turned the envelope around. On it was a big Crest of a lion, snake, raven and badger surrounding a large letter "H". She turned it to the other side.  
  
Miss Lily.D.Evans  
Number 4, Privet Drive  
Little Whinging, Surrey  
  
A letter addressed to me? She opened the envelope. Two pieces of parchment fell out. It Read.  
  
Dear Miss Lily.D.Evans,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed list of necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 july.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy Head Mistress  
  
"Now you are a Freak! You're a freaky witch!" Petunia screamed.  
  
"Mum! Can I go? Please!" Lily begged.  
  
"Okay. But I don't know where to get your school stuff. They say you need tons of spell books, cauldrons, a wand oh my a wand!" 


	2. A walkthrough of Diagon Alley

Lily sat on her bed and reread her letter for the third time."Where do I get my supplies? Hmm.There's something here.The Leaky Cauldron."  
  
_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_! _  
  
Lily stepped out of her room wearing a pair of hip huggers and a nice tank top. Her mother was waiting for her downstairs with the Hogwarts list of supplies. They drove to the alley in which the Leaky cauldron was supposed to be located." So, where is this pub supposed to be located?" Lily's mother, Fiona asked her. "I see it. Its over there." Lily said and pointed towards the end of the alley. Fiona concentrated hard. She could see it! They parked the car and stepped inside. It was crowded with many witches, wizards and all sorts of other people. "Hey? Muggles are ya?" asked a man who looked like the bar tender. "Pardon me? What did you call us? We are looking for.err.Dia-gon alley." Fiona replied." Oh! Well why didn't ya tell me before? Come on.follow me." The Bartender introduced himself as Tom and led them to a gray stonewall. He took out a long smooth stick and tapped a particular one and the stonewall magically parted revealing a narrow alley filled with witches and wizards and tons of shops." Thank You" Lily said and stepped to explore the alley. She got a map from a friendly looking witch who understood that they were lost. She went into a bank called Gringots and Fiona exchanged some muggle money for galleons, sickles and Knuts. She gazed into the supply list." Robes. Mum I need to get robes." "Well this looks like an ideal place to get robes. Madam Malkins Robes for all occasions." Fiona said pointing at the location where Madam Malkin's Robe shop was. They made their way there. "Hogwarts, dear?" a squat witch who turned out to be Madam Malkin asked Lily. "Yes." Lily answered.  
  
After getting her robes, books, cauldron, crystal phials, telescope, brass scales and a brown owl that Lily decided to name "Lynette", they had only one thing left to get. A wand. Fiona was particularly interested in this. They made their way to the only shop that seemed to sell wands, Ollivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 B.C. Lily entered the shop with Fiona. But, they had to wait as there was already a customer being served. Lily took a look upon the boy who was choosing a wand. He had messy, jet-black hair and brown eyes." No, no!" wailed an old man and snatched the wand in his hands. The old man was clearly Mr.Ollivander. "Here. Try this. Mahogany, eleven inches, Pliable, excellent wand for transfiguration." He handed the wand to the boy. He waved it and a stream of red and gold sparks shot out from its tip. "Excellent Mr. Potter. You have found your perfect wand or should I should say the wand has found its master. Good day to you. That would be seven Galleons." Said Mr.Ollivander. The boy paid seven galleons and made his way out of the shop. "Potter? Sounds vaguely familiar.Have I heard that name before??"Thought Lily. But, when Mr.Ollivander called her, she put that thought out of her mind and moved forward. "Lets see. What might your name be young miss?" He asked her." Lily Evans. "Lily replied."Miss.Evans. hmm.which is your wand arm?"he asked her while taking out a measuring tape."Er.Right, I think."  
  
They tried out many wands, but nothing seemed to fit Lily. Finally Mr.Ollivander took out a wand," Ten and a quarter inches, Willow." Lily grasped the wand and she felt a surge of warmth pass through her whole body. She gave it a wave and red and gold sparks shot out of the tip. This was it. It was the perfect wand for her.  
  
They paid Mr.Ollivander and made their way back through the Leaky cauldron to their car. But just as they were about to leave, the boy with jet-black hair and a lady were walking that way. Lily and Fiona overheard them saying," I hope you don't misplace your train ticket, James." Train Ticket? Of course! They had forgotten all about it! They dashed back into Diagon Alley and got their ticket. It read: Platform Nine and three Quarters. "Huh??" exclaimed Lily. Just then a boy with sandy hair and another boy with dark brown hair had turned up at the ticket booth with two ladies who looked like their mothers. The boys were arguing over something. One of the ladies came over to the lost looking Lily and asked," Are you all right? You look lost." It was Fiona who answered, "Well, we just took a look at the ticket and it says Platform nine and three Quarters in Kings Cross. But, there's no such platform there. "."Oh. Well not to worry. Why don't we meet there on the first of September?" she asked. Fiona agreed and she made her way back to their car with Lily.  
  
!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_ !_!_!_!_!  
  
On the first of September, Lily woke up at 5 am and could not go back to sleep. She just took out her supply list and checked for the millionth time that week that she had everything. After that, she picked some of her favorite muggle clothing and packed it with her other stuff in her trunk. By the time she had finished doing this, it was 8.15 and she freshened up and went down for breakfast. She pecked George on the cheek and ignored Petunia muttering of "Freokozoid". She sat down and gobbled down her breakfast and spent sometime playing with George. It was 9.45 and she was fully dressed and was ready to go to Kings Cross. Petunia had no choice but to follow her family to drop Lily off. Fiona and Lily's father, Fred both found the sandy haired boys mother, Mrs.Lupin. "Okay. To get onto the platform, you have to walk right through the barrier connecting platforms nine and ten." Lily was stunned when Mrs.Lupin finished saying this. She was really nervous. When it was fifteen minutes to eleven, Lily ran towards the barrier. Her eyes shut tight. She was going to crash onto it. She kept running and heard a lot of rumbling. But before she could open her eyes, CRASH! She had knocked onto something. She opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor in front of Platform nine and three quarter and before her lay the boy with jet-black hair. 


	3. A whole lot of Gryffindors

"Oh dear, sorry!" exclaimed Lily. " Its okay." replied the boy. Lily got up and took a look around. The sandy haired boy and the brown haired boy together with their parents had also come through the barrier. "James!!" both of them rushed towards the boy with black hair. "Hi guys!" Lily left the three boys and boarded the train. It was packed full of students. She made her way all the way to the back of the train where two girls were sitting alone.  
  
"If you don't mind, can I sit here? Every where else is full."  
  
Both girls nodded.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Lily placed her trunk in the luggage rack, sat down and peered out of the window. The three boys were still talking to each other.  
  
"So, what's your name?"  
  
Lily jumped. She had totally forgotten that there were two other girls in the compartment.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I'm Lily.Lily Evans."  
  
"Oh! My name is Deborah.Deborah Harman."  
  
"And my name is Natalie.Natalie Anderson."  
  
The three girls talked. Deborah was from a pure blood family while Natalie was from a muggle family like Lily. The three of them got along very well. A whistle was blown and the train began to move. There was a clattering outside and the three boys came in. "Sorry to bother you, but everywhere else is full. Can we sit down here?" asked the black haired boy. The three girls agreed and the boys took a seat in the compartment. After some time, in which all of them were very quiet, the brown haired boy stood up and said, "Well why don't we introduce our selves? I'll go first, I am Sirius Black."  
  
"James Potter."  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"Deborah Harman."  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"Natalie Anderson."  
  
The six of them talked throughout the journey, when finally the train began to slow down, the boys went out and the girls changed into their Hogwarts robes and vice-versa. The train came to a halt and they were told to leave their trunks and belongings and make their way down the train. They did so and when they were on the platform, they could see a giant of a man calling,"firs' years this way." They followed him to some boat and they rowed their way across a lake to Hogwarts castle. They entered the entrance hall, which was larger than Lily's house and met a stern looking witch who introduced herself as Professor McGonagall and were told to wait in a small chamber before the sorting. The group of first years broke into whispering about houses.  
  
"Where do you think they'll put you in?"  
  
"Hufflepuff. My mum and dad were there."  
  
"So were do you think you'll end up Lily?" asked James  
  
"I am not sure. Gryffindor sound the best though."  
  
The whispering died down when Professor entered the chamber and led them into the huge and magnificent great hall. There were four long tables and on high table located and the very end. Right in the middle stood a very old wizard with a very long silver beard. The first years were told to stand right in front of a rather old and patched hat stood.  
  
"Now, when I call your name.step forward and I will place the sorting hat on your head. It will shout out the house in which you belong and you will go and sit at the table accordingly. Any questions? Okay good.Now, Anderson, Natalie."  
  
Natalie stepped forward and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head and after a few seconds, it shouted "GRYFFINDOR!" Natalie dashed to the table on the extreme left which exploded with cheers.  
  
"Black, Sirius."  
  
Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Evans, Lily"  
  
Lily sat on the stool half frightened and half nervous. A small voice was heard in her ears."Hmm not bad, not bad, Your brave and really smart. You'll do well in Ravenclaw, but wait...Hmm.No.you don't want to be in Ravenclaw? Then you better be in:" "GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily stood up, trembling slightly, took of the hat and made her way to the Gryffindor table. The sorting hat was now sorting "Lockhart, Gilderoy" who turned out to be Gryffindor too." Well, that's an awful lot of Gryffindors." Exclaimed Natalie. But now it was Deborah's turn. She was sorted into Gryffindor too. Now the sorting hat was sorting, "Malfoy, Lucius." He turned out to be the first Slytherin. After some other children, which included "Snape, Severus" who turned out to be Slytherin also, it was James's turn. The sorting hat took a lot of time with James, nearly two minutes. He was sorted into Gryffindor and at last the sorting ceremony was over. The old wizard in the center of the staff table stood up and made a speech. After that, to Lily's astonishment the empty goblets and plates on the table fill with food. Lily who was really hungry ate quite a lot and ended up feeling bloated. She made her way up to the Gryffindor common room with the rest of the first years, went up to her dormitory she was sharing with Deborah, Natalie and two other girls, changed and went to bed and slept almost immediately.. 


End file.
